Another lost soul
by monkeyillusion
Summary: Once again a girl is taken from one world and put to another, but this time if only to find a true friend. pleas R&R rated T just in case, oh and includes other pairings, like joeyxmai and Yugixtea non yaoi/yuri only
1. quantum physics

Ok this is my _second_ story- and I hope it's a good one.

Oh by the way I do NOT own yugioh, and I probably never will so- this applies for the rest of the story to. (By the way soz about the quantum physics ramble but… it just helps explain everything.)

-

**Quantum physics: **it's not everyone's favorite subject. Unfortunately that is how I must begin. As some people believe there are many parallel dimensions. Yugioh (or the "Millennium dimensions") is one type. As such there are like with all things many possible outcomes. For instance in one dimension Yugi might loose to Pegasus, or Bakura might actually win and succeed in ruling the world… but not in the show, because the show is one dimension. As such there is also such thing as a "Dimensional hole" a portal _between_ dimensions. It is through one of these holes that poor Carly first fell through. Carly was not the first though- and is certainly not the last, soon another (not from Carly's world but a one almost exactly the same) will fall prey to the threads of destiny and end up In a "Millennium" dimension, but perhaps that is simply where they belong. Who says that you start of in the right place?...

* * *

Yeah- this is a crap intro I know but.. I wanted to clear this up first, the actual story will be up soon!


	2. A stroke of fate

Disclaimer: as usual (god I'm sick of typing this!) I **DO NOT** OWN YUGIOH!

Oh but I do own the plot and my characters. Yah so now the story actually begins, this is NOT just some . Ramble.

-

He walked down the street towards home. His mind was buzzing, but strangely enough he didn't actually know what it was "Buzzing" about. Suddenly he was aware of a purple light coming from an alleyway only a few meters back. Funny, I was sure it was empty, he mused to himself. I suppose I should go back an see what It is. He turned around and walked back to the small lane that was so similar to all the others. When he got there he was shocked to see a girl, lying in the gutters, unconscious. What happened 'ere he wondered, images of this girl being mugged or worse, floated across his mind. If that _is _the case I'll hunt down them creeps that did it and… his thoughts trailed of, perhaps for now it's just best if I just take 'er back to my place and look after 'er, she's in a right state. He picked her up gently and carried her back to his house, for some reason, as soon as he thought of her in that alley, alone and scared with some man or a group of men advancing on her, he felt angry. Not just angry either- he felt his blood boil and he just didn't know why. Maybe I'm just a mature, goody goody, he joked to himself- yeah, right like that's ever gonna happen.

-

Yep this is the_ real_ introduction (oh and I wanted to post this separate just so I can ask- **who do you think it is?**) going to post the 1st chap. some time today- probably in like, half an hour!


	3. How things began

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** OWN YUGIOH! But I do own the plot and my characters.

Yep so, I wonder-did you guess right? Read on and find out!

-

'Hey are you orright?' a voice asked piercing the darkness, she slowly opened her eyes. She was lying down on a bed, and standing over her was someone she had never seen before. Come to think of it, I can't remember seeing _anyone_ before; actually I don't remember much at all.

'I found ya, laying in the gutter o some alleyway. How do you feel?'

'I feel strange, I... can't remember anything, anything at all.' She murmured softly trying but failing to recall anything. 'I remember my name though, it's Tambre.' She studied him carefully. The boy looked to be about seventeen. He had wild brown hair, crystal blue eyes that were full of barely disguised mischief and a strong Australian accent.

'Well my names Valon, an it's nice ta meet you.' He sat down beside her. 'You're... sure ya don't remember anything, cos I have a suspicion that someone, well mugged ya or somthin.' He looked worried, and… angry?

'No, I... don't think so… I just woke up here, but I do remember a flash of purple light, before blacking out completely.' Tambre scratched her head and yawned.

'Well you definitely need rest so owa-bout I let you sleep now an wake ya up later for sometin ta eat?' He suggested kindly.

'Sounds good... to me…' and almost instantly she fell back asleep, her dreams full of strange sounds, places and people that she couldn't remember afterward.

-

Tambre woke some time in the late afternoon. She sat up and looked around, seeing Valon sitting reading some comic in the next room (he had left the door open) she stood up. Valon looked around and smiled.

'Ya hungry?' he asked grinning as her stomach growled.

'Very' she couldn't help but giggle in return. He beckoned to her and led her into the kitchen where she saw a pot of pasta cooking.

'I was gonna wake you in ten or so minutes, but looks like your stomach beat me to it.' He grinned again making her giggle even more- at least she had one person who was looking out for her. Well she could remember being told something along the lines of "Don't trust strangers- especially boys!" but what choice did she have?

'Hey Tambre, you want bolognaise, carbonara, or just plain?' and she smiled.

'Whatever you want, Valon.' She replied.

'Ok, Carbonara it is!' and they both laughed.

That night he told her he was fine to keep sleeping on the couch because she needed the bed more, and nothing she could say would change his mind.

'I'll be fine- lets say I'm used to sleeping rough.' And she had been too tired to ask what he meant.

After she had fallen asleep she started tossing and turning, muttering things that Valon couldn't hear properly but he knew it wasn't good.

'Ya gonna be ok now, Tam, I'm not gonna let anything hurt you.' He whispered and he sat beside her for hours stroking her hair and comforting her. Whoever this girl is, she sure has an effect on me, he thought to himself. Hang on! I should not be feeling this. I promised meself after Mairejected me that I wouldn't feel like this.

Only pain will come from this, he warned himself but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her laugh, her smile, and her eyes- she had such beautiful green eyes, and long wavy black hair, that fell around her as she slept like a sea of ebony. Snap out of it! He shook Himself mentally, but his thoughts just kept drifting back to her.


	4. no matter what

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** OWN YUGIOH! But I do own the plot and my characters (Tambre).

So hope this is good, yeah I have a lot of time on my hands, so I'm just writing, writing and... Yep writing!

* * *

Valon woke up that morning with rather a sore back, having fallen asleep next to Tambre, resting against the head of the bed. Tambre was still snoozing peacefully beside him and he sighed, yep I guess I'm in love and there aint notin I can do about it. He stretched got up and went to make breakfast. A few minutes later Tambre woke also. Yawning she blinked a got up slowly.

'Hey Valon' she smiled as he walked in to the room.

'Hey Tam' she smiled even wider at the use of this new nickname.

'Is that breakfast I smell?' she was grinning now, and not sure why, she just felt so happy around him. He had saved her, but it wasn't just that, he was just so… nice, and caring.

'Notin gets past you, don't it' he grinned back, interrupting her train of thought.

'And it's got your name on it' he added with another smile, his eyes seemed to flash with mischief. She smiled; his eyes always seemed to do that- no matter what the currant situation.

They were sitting at the table eating scrambled eggs when she remembered something.

'He Valon,' she called his attention getting a muffled 'mph' for an answer, as his mouth was full. 'Last night you said you were "used to sleeping rough" what did you mean?'

'It's not a subject I like to bring up but, I guess you auta know I have a bi' of a _troubled _past.' He answered uneasily. And she listened intently as he told her the story f his life, right up to the point where Dartz had been defeated by Yugi.

'And after that I've been living here in Domino City.' He finished. She looked at him; he seemed worried about how she would react.

'Well it isn't your fault,' she said sympathetically. 'You were tricked, and no-one can blame you for that.' He breathed a sigh of relief.

'I didn't know how you would take it, a lot of people…' he trailed of.

'Don't worry, I don't.' she assured him, and got up take her plate into the kitchen.

'So what ya wanna do today?' Valon asked smiling.

'I don't know actually, what do you think?' She replied. Valon mind instantly started going over ways to make her fall for him, but he pushed them back.

'How bout we go round the mall an get you some cloths for ya, after all you can't go on wearing the same thing can ya!'

'Good idea,' she giggled. 'Let's go!'

-

Later that day they were at the food court for lunch when a boy with blonde hair and a Brooklyn accent yelled,

'Hey Valon, 'ow are ya?' He was standing with a group of people; all aged around sixteen/seventeen.

'Oh, er… Hey wheeler, didn't spect ta see you guys ere.' Valon looked kind of uncomfortable.

'Come sit with us, we haven't spoken in ages' Said a girl, also with blonde hair who was very clearly "wheelers" girlfriend. As soon as Valon noticed the girl he Blushed and looked really awkward.

'I don't know Mai, I'm er kinda busy, I really should be-'

'Aw, come on Valon,' said the blonde boy.

'Fine I will, but er I _am_ kinda busy, me an Tambre-'

'Oh hi there,' said a girl with brown hair speaking for the first time. 'I'm tea and this is, Yugi, Joey and Mai.' Tea pointed to each of her friends in turn.

'Um, hi, I'm Tambre,' She replied nervously, not sure what Valon would do, but he nodded to her and went to sit down with the others.

'So er… are you and Valon like… togeth-' Tea asked awkwardly but was cut of as both Valon and Tambre said "no" at the same time.

'Valon found me; I was well, lying unconscious in an alley actually.'

'Hun what happened' Mai said looking shocked, actually they all did.

'She doesn't remember, she doesn't remember anythin at all' Valon put in helpfully.

'So you're sayin she just doesn't remember anythin?' Joey asked.

'I believe Valon just said that wheeler, maybe you need your ears checked,' said a voice from behind them.

'Shut it Kaiba' Joey replied angrily. But the person named Kaiba just smirked.

'Hey Seto, whatcha doin?' asked a boy with spiky black hair, he had to have been around twelve. 'Oh, hi guys!' the kid said when he noticed the others 'Who are you?' he added when he spotted Tambre.

'Tambre' she replied smiling, this kid was nice.

'I'm Mokuba, and this is my brother Seto… But most people call him by his last name.'

'Nice to meet you, Mokuba,' Tambre smiled again, she liked him, whatever kind of jerk his brother seemed to be.

'Likewise,' Mokuba smiled back.

'Well, now that where all acquainted, I have a company to run so if you don't mind.' Kaiba motioned for Mokuba to follow as he started walking away.

'Well seeya!' Mokuba

'We should probably be going to.' Valon stated.

'Seeya later then,' Yugi spoke at last 'You know where to find us.'

'Yeah,' Valon agreed.

'Bye' Tambre waved as they walked away.

'Hey' Tambre said a few minutes later, as they were walking back towards home (she was now pretty sure that's what it was)

'Yeah mate' Valon turned towards her.

'That girl Mai, did… did you…?' Tambre asked curious but not wanting to upset him.

'Yeah, I did.' Valon Sighed sadly. Tambre looked at him sympathetically, that explained why he hadn't wanted to sit with them.

'But it doesn't matter mate, she always like Wheeler more than me, and I don't really mind anymore.' He looked down, seemingly lost in memory. Tambre moved over and put her arm around him smiling. He turned his head to look at her and smiled back, and did the same.

'I will always be your friend no matter what.' Tambre stated firmly.

'Likewise mate,' Valon replied grinning. 'always.'

* * *

so what did ya think, please r&r!


	5. check for thugs before tying my shoelace

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** OWN YUGIOH! But I do own the plot and my characters (Tambre).

Monkey: OK so here is the next chapter!!!

Arnika: Awesome!!

Monkey: totally… wait, who are you?

Arnika: You're "Yami" silly! *rolls eyes*

Monkey: since when have I had a… oh well never mind… on with the story!

-

**One week later:**

'Hey Valon, you go ahead… I just have to do up my shoelace.' Tambre smiled bending down to retie her boots.

'OK, then' he smiled back and kept on walking. They were on a rather small side street on the way to the shops (Tambre had insisted they walk because it was good exercise.) Suddenly a large man grabbed her arm, not noticing Valon was there.

'Hey there little lady, how bout you come with me' he grinned menacingly, showing yellow teeth.

'No thanks I don't think I will' she answered back in a cool voice, trying to release her arm.

'I disagree' his tone was even nastier now. She could smell the stink of cigarettes on his breath, as he began pulling her along. Luckily she wasn't exactly helpless for she kicked out landing a blow on his stomach, making him double over in pain, but he quickly recovered. Grabbing both of her arms he twisted around so he was out of reach. Then suddenly out of nowhere he was being held against the wall lifted up by his throat.

'Ok, you listen to me punk.' Valon began in a dangerously tone. 'If you ever come near me girlfriend again I will hunt you down and I will make you wish you had never been born, Got that _mate_?' He growled through his teeth. Then he let go of the thugs throat sending him to his knees gaping for breath.

'Come on, lets go.' Valon smiled at Tambre, and she couldn't help but return his grin.

'What was that before about your_ girlfriend_?' she joked, although she was actually kind of curious.

'Oh that,' Valon replied blushing slightly. 'Guess I just thought it would sound more impressive.' He grinned again, making her giggle.

'Nice kick by the way.' He added afterward.

'Oh well actually I missed, I hit higher than my mark.' It was her turn to blush, but she smiled shyly as well.

'Oh, I see,' He chuckled. 'Well we made it to the shops anyhow.' But Tambre's mind was still on what he had said earlier. _Was that really just trash talk, or does he actually like me? _She wondered not really thinking about what she was doing.

'Are you OK Tam?' he asked her puzzled. 'That's the fourth time ya've put the same wrong item in. Honestly mate, we don't need any more eggplants!'

-

Monkey: so did you like it? sorry it was so short...

Arnika: please review, when she's happy I'm happy!

Monkey: so you're my other half… interesting

Arnica: yep, wanna go beat up the boys who kept flicking paper at you in class?!

Monkey: I think we're going to get along _perfectly_! *grins mischievously*


	6. the Nervous game

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** OWN YUGIOH! But I do own the plot and Tambre.

Arnika: er monkey… *coughs*

Monkey: oh yeah I would like to than Rya (_ryobakurasgirl_) for making me laugh and being the inspiration for this...

Arnika: I would also like to add that in this story all the Yami's were given their own bodies instead of being sent back.

-

**Once again: one week later.**

'Hurry up Tam, your going to be late!' Valon laughed from outside the door as she was getting changed for Joeys "its summer!" party. She stepped out wearing blue board-shorts and a matching bikini top. Valon couldn't help but stare- she was so beautiful he had a hard time not showing that he was by affected her- but she didn't notice as she was rummaging through some shopping bags for a towel.

'Come on then Valon, you said it yourself, where gonna be late!' oh right he realized he had been staring (but luckily she didn't) and blushed slightly leading her out the door. He was wearing board-shorts to, but they were black and he also had a black singlet on, _trust to plan a pool party on a day that starts of at thirteen degrees_, he grumbled to himself, but he knew it was going to be a lot hotter later.

They caught a taxi by the time were there it had heated up quite a bit (Joey and Mai had saved up prize money from joint duels in order to buy a huge place with a pool out back.)

'Glad you could make it' Mai welcomed them at the door, everyone else had already arrived and by the sound of it they were having a massive water fight.

'This is, Tristan, Yami, Bakura, Ryo, and Duke Devlin,' Joey pointed to his friends in turn. 'You've already met, me, Mai, Yugi and Tea…so, let the fun begin!' He grinned in a very Joey like way and did a cannon ball into the pool. Tambre Laughed and followed him in.

About an hour later, they were all sitting in the sun when Bakura asked suddenly 'Hey how bout we play some games or something?'

'Games,' Joey looked confused. 'You mean like, duel monsters?'

'Now like, spin the bottle, or 20 minutes in heaven.' Bakura replied annoyed.

'sounds fun, but I think we should play the nervous game!' Yugi shouted _(which is not at all like him I must add- I think Rya is getting to me lol =3) _

'Good idea' Joey agreed.

'Ok then… Yugi I dare YOU to make, tea nervous.' Bakura smirked, seeing the blush on there faces. He might have stopped trying to take over the world but he was still the same old Bakura! And so it went on for a few minutes until finally Yami was dared to make Tambre nervous.

'Are you nervous yet?' he asked grinning as he put his hand on her thigh, but she replied "no" until he finally chickened out after having his hand on her stomach and slowly moving up but failing to get a response. So it became the challenge. They kept on trying and failing. When it was Ryos turn he got his hand to the middle of her thigh and got the response "that's what she said!" making him blush and quickly dare Bakura who was laughing his strange crazy white hair off, but even Bakura couldn't make her crack.

'Well I dare Aussie boy Valon to try and make her nervous!' Joey said after he failed epically.

'Are you nervous yet?' he asked as he slid his had onto her thigh in the "traditional opening move" _(although I once saw someone go and stick their finger in the persons ear… it was funny!)_

'Not in the slightest' she grinned back.

'Now?' he asked moving his hand inwards.

'Now?' he moved his hand so it was resting on her inner thigh.

'Now?' he change tactics sliding his hand under her top (they were wearing singlets)

'How about now' he asked softly as he moved do he was almost resting his had on her bikini top, but she just grinned back. So again he changed his tactic, sliding his hand out and moving closer to her. And he kept on doing so until he was around 5cm away.

'Are you nervous?' he was grinning now, sure she would crack, but she smiled back and said no once more. She didn't really register what happened next he kept inching closer, she kept denying and that's when it happened. She said "no one last time, not fully realizing his face was so close and moved forward and suddenly she didn't really care about the game anymore. Nor did she care that everyone was staring, she hardly noticed Joey wolf whistle or Yugi cough. No all she knew was that he was kissing her and it felt damn good!

-

Monkey: aren't I evil, yes that's right I plan to leave you hanging there! "Mwahahaha"

Arnika: God you are, aren't you? No wonder we get along so well!!! =3 (evil face)

Monkey: anyway please R&R (even though I have been evil!)


End file.
